


Beyond Innocence

by DeathOfTheSwan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, John is a Saint, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Sherlock is Shy, Shyness, i love shy boys, why do i keep putting that tag christ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to try something he isn't very experienced in with John. John, of course, can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Sherlock nor any of its characters. It belongs to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

It was a normal sunny but windy day in London. The boys in 221B Baker Street got on really good (really, really good indeed). Sherlock and John were in a relationship. Not that Mrs. Hudson was surprised, she always had thought they were boyfriends from the start. They went to Angelo's every few nights, and when Angelo put a candle on the table to 'make it more romantic', neither of them said anything.

Back in the current day, John noticed Sherlock had been all jumpy and eager that day. More than usual. He was also wearing good looking clothes and had put on some cologne (cologne? When was the last time he put on cologne?) and it smelled of musk. Very well. That musky smell made John feel something in his stomach, something everyone would call butterflies, but it was more in the sense of getting turned on. He wondered if Sherlock had something special in mind for them both. Not that they hadn't had sex before, of course. They had done it a few times and it had been rather _pleasuring_. He approached Sherlock, who was currently playing something in his violin -and God, his pose looked so elegant and sexy at the same time-. He tried surprising him (a thing he never achieved, due to Sherlock's almost catty, greatly developed senses) by standing behind him tiptoes and smelling the scent in his neck. This time it seemed to work, because Sherlock almost dropped the violin and the bow at the same time and froze in place. He must have been fully absorbed on the piece of music he was playing to not notice John behind him. He turned around and faced John who had a playful smirk on his face. He loved that face. He gave him a chaste kiss, a little shyly.

"What is in your mind today?" asked John while he his fingers through Sherlock's hair. Sherlock liked that feeling.

The Detective looked coy and it was adorable. John had the feeling that he would ask him something that made him uncomfortable.

"I saw this thing on Internet...where one of them would, um..." he blushed a bit. "You know, that special thing..."

"Which one of all them?" John asked, encouraging the other to continue.

"Well, uh...where one would..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Yes?"

"They called it...giving head."

John looked at him with astonishment. He couldn't believe Sherlock could possibly be talking about performing fellatio. He recomposed himself and tried not to look so excited about the idea.

"So...you want me to...give head to you?"

"What? No! I mean, what I meant was to give head to you." He blushed at his own words. "But, uh...I don't know how to. Perhaps you could...teach me?" He said the last part almost whispering a little shyly, not because he thought anyone else could listen to them, of course. Mrs. Hudson was out buying some groceries. Woe to her if she found them giving blowjobs! The surprise and the embarassment would be permanent. They wouldn't want that.

John looked at Sherlock almost tenderly. "Of course. Why would you think I wouldn't want to?"

"I've calculated 8 possible scenarios in which this could go wrong and--"

"Sherlock, just kiss me already."

Said man laughed and kissed John. They kissed chastly at first, but as the minutes passed, the love and the passion increased and soon they were parting, both men left breathless. John instantly cupped Sherlock's cheek and teasingly licked the corner of his mouth, which made Sherlock want more. They then resumed kissing with all teeth and tongue and lips. John caressed the Detective's neck with gentleness and then stopped kissing Sherlock, who made an embarassing protest sound, which later turned into a gasp when John licked his way down Sherlock's neck and throat. John walked them both to the couch -the one Sherlock used everytime he was thinking- and pinned Sherlock down on it. Then he resumed licking down his neck and collarbones. He took off Sherlock's dressing gown and the t-shirt beneath it, leaving him shirtless. Then he caressed his body and bit hard on his neck, to which Sherlock gasped.

He sat on his knees, leaving the Detective with wanton whines and a considerable bulge in his pants.

"I had to get us started with it." stated John once he sat properly on the couch. Sherlock sat too and stayed a little awkward at not knowing what to do next. "Come here." John guided Sherlock into a kneeling position before him, facing his bulge, and flushed a deep red.

The Doctor opened the button of his jeans and lowered down the fly of it, exposing the still covered boner beneath the grey boxers. He then put his hands on Sherlock's shoulders encouraging him to get closer to him. Sherlock did and slowly lowered down John's boxers, making his member spring free from its prison. The Detective eyed it with appreciation and lust. He had wanted to try this for so long. Slowly, he grabbed John's dick with his right hand and started stroking it a little. John let out a shuddering breath and petted Sherlock's hair. Sherlock then got closer to his dick until his mouth was on its head. He licked experimentally and John gasped. He took that as a good signal and opened his mouth, taking John as far as he could. John hissed; the teeth were too striking and the movement was dry, as Sherlock hadn't wetted his prick at first. However, Sherlock kept bobbing his head up and down until the head of John's member touched his throat and he gagged, pulling the member out of his mouth. He coughed and looked at John with an apologizing look. John reassured him by caressing his cheek.

"You're taking it too fast. Try wetting it first."

Sherlock processed the words and then licked stripes up and down John's dick. John moaned a little. Then Sherlock licked at his balls and up to its head, tasting the bitter precome gathering on the slit.

"Alright, now try putting just the head of it in your mouth...yes, like that. Then you try sucking it down bit by bit, covering your teeth with your lips, as not to scratch the skin..." He stopped talking to let out another shuddering gasp. "Yes...can you take more?"

Sherlock was fascinated with this, so he kept bobbing his head slightly up and down, to then reach the root of John's penis. He gagged and pulled out once more, then coughed. He had a very sensitive gag reflex.

"Okay. Take it easy. Try not to breath when you reach further down, okay?"

Sherlock nodded and did all the procedures again. When he reached the root, he remembered what John had said and contained his breath. It worked, as he didn't gag again.

"Now when you reach the root can you lick the underside? ...God yes, just like that." He moaned deeply in his throat. "When you're reaching the head, hollow your cheeks and suck before you get there...oh, fuck yes."

Hearing John moaning was a great turn on for Sherlock, who quickened his rhythm, doing everything John had told him. He moaned in his deep baritone with John's dick still inside his mouth, and that seemed to make John go wild. He grabbed hold of the sofa's arm; his legs were shivering just a tiny bit.

Sherlock got a fast pace and bobbed his head up and down with great speed, until he felt John's hand grabbing his hair softly, trying to stop him.

"Sherlock, I'm...I'm going to come." he warned the Detective.

He didn't seem to mind, as he kept on with his fast rhythm. Soon, he felt the member inside his mouth swell up a little and heard John's string of curses, and then felt the hottest of moistures inside his mouth and down his throat. John was emptying himself inside of Sherlock's mouth, who did his best to swallow it all and not gag once again. Still, some of his come dripped down Sherlock's chin, and it was perfect.

After some moments of post-coital bliss, John recomposed himself and looked at Sherlock with appreciation in his eyes.

"Whoa. That was..."

"Yes..." Sherlock looked flushed and completely adorable in this way. Then John realized he still had a painfully hard boner inside his pants. He put his boxers back on to cover his flaccid member and pulled up the fly, although not the button, in case things got heated later. He helped him up and kissed him, licking his own come from Sherlock's chin.

"Want me to help you with that?" he suggested, giving a not-so-subtle glance to his bulge.

"Yes, please..."

They both went into John's bedroom. Once they got on the bed, they kissed passionately. John stopped kissing him and took off his trousers along with his pants. He deleited himself in the beautiful sight that was Sherlock naked. Sherlock always looked a little nervous at first when John undressed him. John grabbed his prick and Sherlock made a wanton gasp. He had been hard for so long it hurt a bit when John touched him. Slowly, John started descending down his long body and reached his cock. Sherlock wanted to push himself up on his elbows to watch John, but this made him lie down again with his hand on his chest. He licked his way up and down Sherlock's manhood, who gasped, and then engulfed it whole to the root.

Sherlock moaned in ecstasy. He was so close to coming now he didn't bother hiding his moans and whimpers. It seemed to him that John had done this before, and he felt an odd jealousy, but quickly dismissed as he felt his orgasm close. He gripped the sheets, while John quickened his pace, noticing it, and soon Sherlock was screaming and arching his back and coming hard in John's mouth.

He returned into himself and noticed John was looking at him. He felt a blush spread across his face at noticing that he was naked and John, instead, was fully clothed. There was something kinky about it.

"Feel better?"

"Why yes, thank you." He felt exhausted to have sex in that moment, that could come later. For now, he wanted to sleep with John. "Can you...can you sleep with me?"

"Do you have to ask?" John replied and took off his clothes until he was naked like Sherlock. That reassured said man a little. Then they both got under the blankets, with Sherlock's head on John's belly. They felt safe in each other's arms, and felt asleep quickly.

FIN


End file.
